


Basorexia

by Miranthia



Series: Project Apocalypse [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 08:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13072593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranthia/pseuds/Miranthia
Summary: n.-- An overwhelming desire to kiss.





	Basorexia

It was night, the group deciding that they had done enough traveling for one day. The area they had settled on was like much of the unfamiliar wooden terrain they had come across. They weren’t sure as to where they had actually wound up, but were glad that it was fairly secluded.

 

There was no telling what else was in these woods with them.

They were pretty sure that they hadn’t made it out of the state though, the humidity was still awful during the day. But since the sun had gone down, and the stars now peppered the sky, it was bearable.

They made a small fire, hoping that they wouldn’t draw too much attention to themselves. The living could be about as bad as the undead that outnumbered them, if not worse. They managed to make an enjoyable dinner out of the meager rations they had, and now the four sat around the fire, swapping stories and jokes.

Carmen sat back in her chair, watching the small woman next to her with a faint smile on her face. No matter how long they had all been together, or what they had gone through, it always amazed her at how happy Jovie could be.

Or at least how happy she passed herself off as being.

The older woman watched her as she threw jokes back and forth to Tod and Vi, the pixie of a woman giggling helplessly, sometimes telling a story to go along with the joke she had just told. The firelight bounced off of them, throwing them into partial light. Carmen’s roving eyes settled on Griff’s smiling mouth, an overwhelming urge to kiss her washing over her as intense as the fire in front of them.

Griff opened her mouth to say something, but whatever it was was forever forgotten as an arm curled around her shoulders and a mouth descended on to her own. She flipped Tod the bird as he sniggered loudly, her hands moving to Carmen’s face as said woman pulled her into her lap.

 

"Well hello to you too, gorgeous." Griff panted as her lips were finally released, Carmen smiling against her throat. They were both vaguely aware of the other two leaving; Tod saying he was going to take first watch, Vi yawning and telling them all goodnight.

Griff kissed Carmen’s bottom lip and smiled, wrapping her arms around her neck. “Is something wrong?”

She shook her head and smiled, content. “Nope. I just wanted to kiss you.”

Griff rest her hand on Carmen’s chest and squeezed her into a hug, the two comfortable enough to drift off in front of the fire in the chair.

Until Tod came to scare them out of it, that is.


End file.
